


The Chronicles of Cray

by Masterzero



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alfred Being an Asshole, Civil War, F/M, Falling In Love, War, phantom blaster did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterzero/pseuds/Masterzero
Summary: This Is an Anthology series that take place on the planet Cray that tells the stories of its inhabitants from minor characters to major ones who leave lasting impacts on the world itself.
Relationships: Thing Saver Dragon/Light Saver Dragon
Kudos: 6





	1. The call to arms

**Author's Note:**

> The first of these stories going to be about the early life of one of the most famous Dragons who ever lived , this is the story of Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon The next potential Guardian dragon who very much could bring Salvation to the Sanctuary?
> 
> by way this is my first story would appreciate any creative criticisms you have

Chapter 1

> As the armored clad white dragon rushed into the Hall of the Royal Palace, the only question on his mind was why the King called him back from its harsh training to become the next Guardian dragon. Surely it was something important, after all the hero King Ezzel was no fool compared to his son, Alfred, who is still in the middle of a war against the dragon empire. Even Though Thing Saver Dragon thought the loss of life was completely unnecessary, it was just because the young Prince was rash and hot headed.
> 
> When Thing Saver Dragon finally reached the throne room, he saw the hero King Ezzel looking quite drained probably from whatever stupid antics his son has gotten himself into this time. Thing Saver Dragon was all too ready to help his oldest friend in his time of need “My friend how can I be of Service to you?” 
> 
> Ezzel has a Smile on his face when he recognizes his old friend’s voice. He was just relieved that finally someone can help his son out of the horrible situation he got himself stuck in. Ezzel explained the situation in a calm tone, “you see the reason I need your assistance, is because my son has extended his army too much. And he has left himself completely open for attacks. Now he is being pushed back by the enemy led by Vortex’s Forces. He needs reinforcements immediately that is why I’ve called for you and your team to back him up, you will also be working with Light Savers Team”.
> 
> When Ezzel said that name it rang several bells in Thing Saver’s head, Because he had heard of her before she's quite famous on the battlefield for not only her power, but for the compassion she showed to her the enemies on the battlefield. If he had to be honest, he was quite excited after all it's not very often he gets to work alongside a dragon with just as much battlefield experiences he has. Thing Saver asked the question that was prominent in his mind “When do we get started on our adventure then?”
> 
> Ezzel was glad to hear that Thing Saver was on bord, because deep down he knew his friend was never that keen on helping out his son especially because his son had gotten himself into trouble all because of Alfred’s stubborn nature no matter how much the odds are against him. “Good, now that you understand why I called you. You should gather your forces and meet Light Saver at the gate of the city in two hours. Then you will depart from there to meet up with the main forces on the borderland. It should be three-day trip to the front lines if you hurry and I pray you get there in time”.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Thing Saver rushed over to the bar that he knew his men always liked to frequent on the few days they don't have to work their asses off for the better of the sanctuary. When he opened the doors to Barron’s Tavern, he was greeted with the site of his 5 best friends and loyal comrades, Seeker Sacred Wingal, Junos, Larousse, Blasteed, and the youngest member Advance Party Seeker File. “Boy am I glad to see you all are here. Saves me the time to have to search for you all. We've got a big job to do not a lot of time to prep unfortunately. It seems the Prince has gotten himself into trouble yet again and his father has asked us to save his ungrateful life".
> 
> The youngest of them was the first to speak, “But Sir we are supposed to be on leave for another two days. And this is right after we just got back from finishing cleaning up that rebellious town that refused to pay the King's taxes which took us a whole week and a half to complete.” The young blonde said with frustration in his voice.
> 
> “First of all, you know as well as I do that it was Alfred who imposed those taxes not his father, and besides File, we all know that our jobs as peacekeepers are never done nor is it easy.” Thing Saver stated in his usual firm voice even know he had to agree with File on this one. After all, him and his friends have been working nonstop for the past few months. To be honest if it wasn't the King personally asking him, he would have denied it because he knew his men needed the R&R time. “Listen guys I'm not goanna lie. You're right we've been working for three months dealing with a lot of the fallout from all the new reforms the Prince has been doing, That being said, think about it this way we're not just going to go out there and save one arguably Douchey dude, But instead think of it as we are going to save 100 soldiers who are trapped in the trenches and desperately fighting for their lives,” Thing Saver said passionately in his best attempt to inspire his men to do the right thing.
> 
> As the 2nd tallest human at the table stood up and began to speak, “Come on guys, we all know for a fact that Thing Saver has a point. And let's be honest if the idea of saving lives isn't a good enough reason to help people, just try to keep in mind that it’s Alfred we'd be saving, and it probably will piss him off a lot that he'd owe us a favor. That alone should be the best reason to help that war mongering jerk. Just to rub it in his smug face.” As Junos finished his speech, he turned to Thing Saver and gave him his usual smile to tell him no matter what the world throws their way through rain or fire he will always have his back even if the world turned against him.
> 
> By the time Junos was done everyone had come to the same conclusion to help the Prince, just to piss him off. With all their minds made up the group paid their bill and decided to head to the city gates to meet up with the other team that they have been assigned to work with. 


	2. when dragons flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time on The Chronicles of Cray. Our hero Thing Saver was Able to inspire his forces to help the brave soldiers stuck in the trenches and their rash leader, now it is time to meet up with Life Saver’s forces to plan their route and to start their perilous journey 
> 
> by way this is my first story would appreciate any creative criticisms you have

As Thing Saver rounded the corner. He caught a glimpse of the band of brave Warriors, he and his team have been assigned to work with. Some of which he recognized from reputation alone such as the golden clad knight Garmore, the swordsmen who use fire magic Palamedes, but some he was not so familiar with. Such as the twin white haired girls with wolf ears and tails, who are wearing casual clothes and definitely don't look like they're ready for a fight. Thing Saver preceded to walk up to the band of Warriors to introduce himself and his men. But was taken aback when their leader turned around to see him, and he was caught off guard by her beauty because the rumors did not do her justice of how graceful and amazing she looked, especially her eyes which were the most beautiful shade of amber he’d ever seen.

While he was distracted by her beauty he accidentally stumbled over the curb and almost fell faced first into the sidewalk. Luckily for him he was caught just in the nick of time by the same person whose beauty had distracted him in the first place. She then began to speak in an angelic voice “Are you all right there?” 

When he finally realized what had happened, his face turn to a deep shade of red from embarrassment knowing he had just made a foolish mistake, all because he was blinded by her charm. “Ya…yes Totally fine after all such a little fall could not possibly compare to the fall you took when you came from heaven,” he said without thinking. Because for the first time in his life he felt an emotion that he could not explain, but immediately regretted after hearing Junos laugh at him behind his back. even though if he had to be honest, he knew that was a terrible pick up line. Just when he was about to open his mouth to apologize for how cheesy that line was, he was interrupted my Light Saver talking.

“It was hard to be sure but not as hard has to climb out of hell it had to be for you, you silver tongued devil.” she said in a playful manner, as she turned around to hide the blush that was creeping it’s way on to her face. “So, should we go inside to discuss which route would be the best way to go, so we can save as many lives as possible.” Light Saver stated as she gestured to the guard tower of the city gates.

Thing Saver was confused by this. After all it was a three-day trip no matter how you went about it, as long has you took the roads and avoided the Forest of Lost Souls. “With all due respect Light Saver, you're not actually proposing we go through the Forest of Lost Souls, are you?” Thing Saver said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Light Saver turned to make eye contact with Thing Saver to show him that she was listening to his concerns and not just ignoring him. “I know what you are thinking, but don't worry it just so happen that Garmoe here happened to acquire a map of the forest. So that way we will not get lossed in the fog, and this way we can shave a whole day off our journey to save our fellow soldiers.” She said with joy in her voice at the idea of saving lives and minimizing casualties. 

If Thing Saver had to be honest this sounded highly suspicious, specially because there had never been a map of the Forest of Lost Souls. After all many have entered but left as soon as they came in, terrified by the number of corpses that were in the forest. “Not To sound paranoid, but where did you acquire this map? Just to make sure they did not get false information that can lead us to our untimely death,” he said in a gentle tone as to not hurt Light Saver feelings or not to sound condescending.

Light Saver sighed slightly, as to signal that this was not the first time, she had heard these concerns. “I know what you're thinking, don't worry though Palamedes had similar concerns. But I think you of all people can agree that no matter the risk, it is worth the cost to save as many lives as possible. After all you are up to be the next Guardian Dragon. You know the one who's actual job description is to protect everyone in the sanctuary,” she said with a sparkle in her eye because she was extremely overjoyed to be working with someone who cared about saving innocent lives just as she does. 

Thing Saver thought about it for a moment, and realized she was right it was his responsibility to save as many lives as he can. And this will help prove he is more qualified to be the next Guardian Dragon then the other candidate who is currently up for the position. “After thinking about it, I totally agree with Light Saver that we should definitely take whatever shortcut we can. After all, with as many powerful soldiers we have with us there couldn't possibly be anything in that forest that can stop us.” Once he was done talking, he turned to look at all his men who all had determination in their eyes. Except for Blasteed who had the same worried expression on his face that Thing Saver had come to know all too well.

Right before all the men headed through the city gates, Blasteed pulled Thing Saver over to the side to talk to him. “Thing Saver You know I'm willing to follow your lead, but this time I think you're in the wrong. And I really want you to reconsider this, after all I don't want you to blindly go following this dragon we just met. All because you want to impress Ark Saver dragon so that way, you're more likely to get the promotion then Sanctuary Guard Dragon,” Blasteed Said as he presumed all of this was just for some promotion.

Thing Saver looked at him with a stern stare as he was it about to speak in his defense. “OK, I hear you Blasteed and I understand your concerns, but this is not because I want some title to feed my ego. This is without a doubt has nothing to do with that. Even if it were the reason I'm doing this, I definitely wouldn't get that position. After all, one of the criteria is to be selfless and not arrogant and never cruel nor cowardly,” he said in an attempt to remind his friend the virtues that they look for in a Guardian Dragon. After their conversation had reached its conclusion the two of them rejoined the party and headed East to the forest. 


	3. The dragon who walks the abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time on The Chronicles of Cray. Our valiant hero and his rag tag team just met Life Saver crew and have decided to go through the Forest of Lost Souls. Even though not everyone in the party is 100% behind on this idea namely Blasteed
> 
> sorry this took so long hope you enjoy

As the team made their way to the start of the frost. “Ok guys be very careful, and make sure to stick together no telling what we might find in there. Just to be safe we should all hold hands to guarantee us not getting separated,” Light Saver said with concern for everyone’s safety in her voice, and a bit of embarrassment as she reached her hand out to Thing Saver. Which he gently grasps without hesitation even now he himself was just as embarrassed.

When they finally entered the forest, it did not take them long to almost lose themselves in the Dense fog. “Now everyone be careful as to not disturb the plant life for it fights back according to the map and I’m looking at you Palamedes. For I know all too well you have a habit of shooting fire first and asking questions after the 5TH fireball,” Light Saver groaned in annoyance at her friend’s recklessness.

The party continue forward thought the thick woods for what felt like hours with very little progress being made, to the point where some of them got antsy namely Palamedes. Which is a problem, because Palamedes has a very short temper and an explosive personality to say the least. And by that, I mean whenever he gets frustrated his fire magic tends to go out control, so for example his red fiery locks are actually on fire. Which is usually fine because he's immune to normal fire, but unfortunately when you are trying to sneak through a forest it is not helpful when one of your members randomly catch the branch on fire because he couldn't keep calm for five minutes. So, when the branch that was above his head started to catch fire, it was to nobody's surprise when the trees all around them started to move violently and the wind itself started to howl. After all they were warned to not mess with the trees but unfortunately things hardly go has planned, the map did not mention anything to what seemed to be Corpses rising from the dirt.

When the bodies started to rise everyone in the party accept the Dragons started to panic. “Everyone stick together don't let them divide us, there's strength in numbers,” Thing Saver said as loud as he could to make sure everyone in the group had heard him through all the groaning of the zombie horde that was approaching.

Just as everyone had got together in a circle. The 11 warriors stood back to back ready for what ferocious battle was about to ensue. But the first of them to make a move was Palamedes, who just shoot a huge fireball from the magic circle that appeared before him which hit the horde of hundreds of zombies. That did very little besides igniting all the enemies of fire. Which made it extremely hard to attack them considering most of our fighters are close quarters in the first place, Thing Saver thinks to himself as he was contemplating what to do next. 

Unfortunately for him the only option he could think of was to try and purify the lost souls with holy magic. That being said it was not impossible for him to purify all the souls around him but rather difficult, and he just knew it would take a lot of his Mana to do so, and if it didn't work they'd be left down too Palamedes, Wingal and Light Saver who to his knowledge were their only far ranged magic users. Even at the risk of being left defenseless Thing Saver knew that he had to have faith in his comrades to be able to pick off any wary soul he could not purify.

As the horde continue to March towards them everyone was prepared to fight to the last breath, until they noticed light particles begin to rise all around them. Which all made them turn to look at Thing Saver behind them who was about to cast 8th tier holy spell with a radius of a small town, as soon as the incantation was cast the particles of light gathered together and engulfed the entire area with a warm feeling. That immediately had an effect on the zombies as spirits started to rise from their corpses and head to the Sky, and with the spirits no longer possession in the bodies they immediately started to crumble and return to the ground in a heap of bones.

Once all the zombies had finally fallen and turned back to the remains of the fallen travelers who have lost their way in the forest, Thing Saver begins to stumble and fall forward from exhaustion. Luckily for him Light Saver was there to catch him right before he fell on the ground again, and as he looked up to her he could have sworn he heard her say something in that angelic voice that he loved to hear so much before the darkness took him.

Light Saver caught Thing Saver before he crashed into the ground. “Don’t worry I'll always be there to catch you when you fall,” she said to him with a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes before they closed. While Light Saver held Thing Saver in her arms the rest of the party noticed that there was one person standing still, even after all the others had fallen. But he did not look like a corpse compared to the rest no in fact he was no person at all, he was a dragon clad in dark purple armor with neon blue highlights who was wearing black paned slops with gray strips. Height wise he was just a bit shorter than Thing Saver himself.

“I’ll only say this once, turn back now or your fate shall be sealed,” he said while he pointed the giant great sword at them. The dragon was sturdy and ready for a battle, all he was waiting for was which option the group of intruders decided on

Both Junos and Larousse looked at each other both in agreement as they took a step forward ready to fight for there friends. “As one of the Swordsmen of Light I, Junos shall not allow you to hurt my friends, that I promise you,” the brave knight said with his sword at the ready. 

Then it begun with Larousse charging forward lunging his javelin as fast as he could at his opponent’s legs try to offset it balance and because that's about as far as he could reach with the height difference. Unfortunately for him though his opponent expected him to do that and with one fast movement he moved his leg out of range of Larousse’s attack. Then counterattacked by hitting Larousse with his broadsword and sending Larousse flying away right through a trunk of a tree by the sheer amount of force the dragon had exerted in his swing. Larousse tried to get back into the fight, but when he stood back up collapsed into a heap on the floor coughing up blood.

Just as Junos was about to yell to see if his friend was all right, his train of thought was cut off by the mysterious dragon coming in for another swing. Luckily though, Junos had just enough time to intercept the swing with his own sword. But as stated before the height difference makes this a big problem for the human swordsman as he was brought to his knees by the gap in power.

With two men down and the dragon not even breaking a sweat yet, all Light Saver could think was what she should do next. She knew that if they were not careful, they could end up just like the rest of the corpses in this forest that had been killed at the hands of this deranged dragon. Before she could enter the fray herself Palamedes had jumped in headfirst, lunching the same 4th tier fireball spell he had used on the zombies earlier. But this time it did little more than anger the black dragon.

Palamedes rushed the black dragon swinging both of his great swords, which made the black dragon parry the attack for once instead of just dodging and then using his power to overwhelm his opponent. It seems that this might actually workout for us, because their sizes are about equal so that way the black dragon can’t use his height as an advantage anymore. That being said, as soon as the dragon parried the attack, he preceded to fall back a good three feet away from Palamedes and whipped out a crossbow that he had behind his back. He proceeded to fire multiple arrows almost like a machine gun at Palamedes who defended himself with his great swords unfortunately one of them still landed in his left knee.

Since Palamedes no longer could stand on his knee, he decided to take the battle airborne using his 4 golden wings. The black dragon sees where this is going and unfolds his, what we assumed was his cape but in reality was a pair of damaged but still working bat-like wings and takes to the sky in preparations for the fight he was about to have.

As two Warriors clashed back and forth in mid-air neither willing to give an inch, because they knew the first one to make even the tiniest of mistakes was going to be the loser. And neither wanted that to happen, but unfortunately for Palamedes. Unbeknownst to him the arrow that had punctured his knee had a poisoned tip that was slowly starting to affect the knight’s movement and vision. 

Light Saver was the first to realize there was something wrong with Palamedes, but soon everyone realized it when Palamedes dropped from the Sky without even receiving a decent blow from the dragon. Luckily for him Wingal caught Palamedes on his back before he crashed to the ground. Finally, the black dragon descended from the skies a couple of feet away from the group and began to speak, “you have shown to be quite the formidable opponents. I will give you the offer one more time. Leave now and never return and I will spare all of your lives. If not, you have no one else to blame for what is about to occur besides your own stubbornness,” the black dragon said in an ominous voice that sounded as serious as death itself. 

Right before Light Saver could respond to the dragon’s ultimatum, a rift in reality opened up between the dragon and her forces, and a small young girl with long green pigtails and a flowing white gown stepped out of it holding her hands up in a surrender like fashion before them. Light Saver did not know who she was but could not sense any malice coming from the young girl who just randomly appeared to them out of nowhere.

Before anyone knew what just happed the green hair girl began to speak. “Stop right there Artorias don’t hurt any of them anymore. You went too far again like always do,” she said in an irritated tone towards the dragon. She then turned around and faced us bowed and preceded to speak in a much nicer tone to us. “My humblest apologies for all of the discomfort my friend has caused. If there is any way I can help, all you must do is ask,” in a very apologetic and frantic way.


	4. the elf in the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on chronicles of cray, the gang have just entered the forest prepared to do what was necessary to get to the battlefront as soon as possible. Undenounced to them though the forest held many secrets the most problematic of all was the black cladded dragon Artorias and green haired girl that appeared from a rift.

So as Thing Saver starts to wake up from his mana exhaustion, he slowly starts to open his eyes to see the sight of Light Saver resting next to his bed, her hand over his gently grasping it. Just as he was about to say something to let her know he was all right; the door of the unfamiliar room opens to reveal an elf girl with long green hair that Thing Saver did not recognize.

“Oh, my Gyze. Your awake I see,” she said in a low tone as to not wake Light Saver. “Your probably confused as to why you are here, I’ll explain once everyone is well rested and ready for supper. After all it will give us something to chit chat about over dinner,” she said as she left the room humming a happy tune. 

Thing Saver still confused about the whole thing was just happy that him and Light Saver could enjoy this moment of silence together, as he allowed himself to drift off once more.

* * *

Later that very same evening, Thing Saver sat with the rest of his party and sat together with their Mysterious hosts and began to ask the question that been on everyone’s minds. “So, considering I was unconscious for a lot of today, do you mind explaining to me exactly who you are, where we are, and what do you plan to do to us? Or and while you are at it could you pass the butter, my baked potato is a bit dry,” Thing Saver said with his hand extend to grab the butter that was out of his reach.

“To answer your first question I’m Elaine the most powerful mage in history that all those who meet me should bow down before me and kiss my…” as she was about to continue she was interrupted by the dragon next to her bopping her on her head. “Ow that hurt you hurt you know,” she utters as she looked at the dragon next to her.

“Then maybe try answering his questions more seriously, instead of trying to impress the people we barely know,” the dragon said in a sarcastic manner as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine we will do it your way you grump. The truth is am just a 450-year-old elf named Elaine and this is my self-proclaimed porter Artorias,” she announced with joy and bit of pride in her voice as she pointed to the dark dragon, who was handing Thing Saver the butter. “As for your second question, this is our home, which Life Saver carried you into once you had fallen unconscious. And as for what we plan to do with you, send you on your way as soon as your team is fully healed and fed,” she spoke with honesty in her voice.

But even if she spoke the truth there was something bothering him, then it hit him. “Wait a minute if what your saying is true, and you have no ill will towards us then. Why are there so many corpses in this forest to begin with, will answer me that?” Thing Saver said with a hit of concern in his voice.

At that moment, the girl let out a small laugh and began to speak. “You see the thing is there were no corpses, it was an illusionary spell I use to scare off invaders. That being said it usually works, but unfortunately for me you're the second group this week that has been able to dispel my illusion. Mind you, the first guy was just by himself and was able to see through it and dispel it naturally, unlike you guys who just forced me to turn it off with that high tier light spell of yours or you guys would have noticed something was up when the zombies didn't get purified,” she said with annoyance in her voice. “That being said, how did you guys get through the plant life exactly after all you guys didn't trigger any of it until the salamander over there caught it on fire?” she asked pointed towards Palamedes.

“Oh, we have a map,” File said without thinking. “I mean we got incredibly lucky and nothing else,” he said in the most convincing voice he could muster. But of course, they did not buy that terrible excuse.

Just as Thing Saver was about to explain. He notices Vines started to grow up from the floor and entangle all their legs and ensnares them completely before they can act. “So, you’re with that awful hooded man, who came and attacked us!” Elaine said with so much venom in her voice it took us all by surprise.

“Wait let us explain,” Light Saver was about to say, but was held up by the razor-sharp thorns that made their way up to Light Saver’s throat.

“Elaine stop you’re going too far, let them explain themselves first before judging them,” Artorias said in a stern yet caring voice towards the young girl who had tears running down her face. Soon after the thorny vine loosened the grip on them.

“Explain yourselves before I lose my temper,” Elaine said with a hint of remorse in her voice for her actions. 

Thing Saver turned his head to look at Garmore who began to speak. “I received the map from a hooded male at a tavern I visit from time to time, and I don’t know anything else I swear.”

Elaine sat there contemplating what she should do, after all the gang of knights had not caused her or Artorias any issues on purpose. That being said she could sense the legitimate drive Light Saver had to save her friends, and not to mention they don’t have the same arrogance as that damn sage. Still she knew it could not be a coincidence that they had a map that went in the exact same direction as the man before. “I believe you are telling me the truth, even so I must insist you give me the map so no one else can find me and Artorias,” she said holding out her hand.

Before Light Saver could reach for the map to give it to them, I had to ask the question that was at the for front of my mind. “We would be more then happy to give it to you, but first could you tell me why you want to remain hidden away,” Thing Saver said as the curiosity was killing him.

“Sure, I’ll tell you why it’s very simple. I used to be a healer in this small town that took me in when I had no where else to go, I lived there happily for a couple decades or so. That was until I was unfortunate enough to attract the attention of the imperial princess herself,” Elaine said with a low voice that hid a hint of fondness of the past. As Elaine took a deep breath to continue her story “So the queen and her personal guard came to my village one day, on their way home from their journey. Unfortunately, one of her Promise Daughters was on deaths door all because she had risked her life to save her highness,” she said with so much hate in her voice that it could kill someone. Now looking far into the distance, she began to speak again with even more anger in voice, “So like a fool I healed the injured women within five seconds. That’s when the imperial princess took me hands and insisted, I return with her to the capital. But I could not just leave the village after they took such great care of me, so I declined her offer. Unfortunately, that was not the last I heard of her.” Elaine took yet another deep breath to continue as Artorias just rubbed circles on her back to claim her down. “I thought it was over after I turned her down, oh what a fool I was. Undenounced to me she had started to bribe the townsfolk to ignore me and threaten anyone who had not complied with her wishes to do the same. At first it started with the farmer's daughter ignoring my daily pleasantries and soon escalated to full on silent treatment from the entire town even people I’ve known for years,” she said with tears running down her face. “It got to the point where if I ever went to town to buy a single loaf of bread I would be denied and shunned completely! This went on for two months until I was about to collapse from hunger until her highness just so happened to show up at the exact moment to ‘Save Me’,” Elaine said in air quotes. “The next thing I knew she brought me to the capital to heal her younger brother Ezzel. For the next three years I was kept in the castle as her highness ‘friend’ but of course the only time her Highness visit me when she needed something from me, any other time it was just me in a lonely cold room all by myself again. Until one day just as I was about to give up all hope the door to my cell open to reveal the very same little boy, I healed the first day I was here. He helped me sneak out of the castle and escape from that hell, after that I just ran and ran until my feet gave out in this forest, so I set up shop and have been hiding out here ever since. That is why I want that map, then you will be on your way,” she said trying her best compose herself.

After hearing all that, Light Saver grabbed the map and extend it to Elaine. Who grabbed it from her but before Light Saver let go she pull Elaine into a deep hug whispered in her ear “I’m so, so very sorry that all of that happened to you. Nobody should go through that much pain.”

“Thank you for listening to my story, it means a lot to me to be able to tell it to other people besides Artorias,” Elaine said holding back more tears. After Light Saver let go of her she began to speak to the whole team this time “Now that everything is settled, I believe you guys have an important mission you guy need to get back to. In addition, you are all fed and healed I will send you on your way,” she said just before snapping her fingers and all of us teleported away. 

We appeared not only out of the forest but only a day’s trip away from the battlefield, so they decide to set up camp and go to the battlefield in the morning.


	5. Tales around the campfire pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on chronicles of cray, our heroes learn the ugly truth about how the former imperial princess treated Elaine and why she was so insisted to remain hided in the frost. After hearing all that Light Saver decided to give her the map, and as thanks Elaine teleported us out of the frost and close enough that after a good night’s rest. They can head to the battlefield in the morning
> 
> before we get started I just wanted to thank all of you who have been keeping up with my story and hope your safe during this trying times

So, as we finished setting up the campsite all that was left to do is decide who stays up to keep watch. “I’ll keep watch so you don’t have to worry about anything,” Thing Saver said with confidence that no one would disagree with him after all it would be usual of how his team works.

“No, that insane your still only have about 75% of your mana back, and you need to rest for the battle tomorrow. Instead how about we take turns in pairs, so that way we can all be well rested for tomorrow,” Light Saver suggested to the other dragon with the firm belief that Thing Saver was pushing himself too hard just after he barely recovered from the last fight.

“Sorry sir but I have to agree with Light Saver on this one, you need your rest more than anyone. On that note I volunteer for first watch duty,” said the blue royal beast with one paw raised.

“Fine Wingal if you insist, I know when to give up, but I still want to be one of the watchers. After all what kind of leader would I be if I had my teammates do all the work,” Thing Saver said arms raised in a surrender like fashion.

“I’m pretty sure that would make you Alfred,” snickered the young blond knight File.

“All joking aside for a moment, how do we decide on who goes first and who goes with who,” asked Wingal with a puzzled look on his face.

Before anyone could talk one of the wolf girls went to her bag and pulled out what looked like 10 sticks and a black marker and began to number them from one to five each having a pair to match. She then preceded to extend her hand to all of us with said sticks in her hand hiding the number side saying, “Everyone take one, and whatever number you get depends on which shift you are on and who you are working with this way it's kind of like a little game so that way we can get to know each other better. What do you think?"

At first almost everyone in Thing Savers’ group thought this was unnecessary and going to complain, but before they could Larousse had already taken one. He then turned to face the group and spoke in a playful manner, “Come on guys there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun now and again.” Just like that everyone took one except Blasteed because you can’t divide eleven evenly so he can sleep to his heart’s content, which he preferred anyways.

With everything all said and done the pairings are set, and the first ones on night watch duty was Wingal and Palamedes. So, everyone else went to their own tent except the two wolf girls who followed Garmore into his it appears they don’t have a tent of their own and share one with him.

As the two warriors sat next to the fire that illuminated through the night, and Palamedes never being fan for awkward silence opted to strike up a conversation with his winged ally. “Hey since we’re alone I guess now is as good as any time to say thank you for catching me when I fell from the sky and not letting me land face first into the ground.”

“Ah, don’t even mention it. I'm sure you would have done the same if the situation was reversed,” Wingal said.

“Even if that is true, which it is, I still owe you big time after all from that height I could have broken a wing and that would take months to heal. I would never hear the end of it from Light Saver,” Palamedes groaned on about how overprotective his boss can be.

“Out of curiosity, is there a reason she's so protective of all of her teammates even the temporary ones like us? Don't get me wrong Thing Saver can be a bit over the top as well when it comes to us, but with her it seems like she genuinely refuses to accept the concept of her team getting hurt at all. I mean even someone she barely knows like when Thing Saver collapsed from using too much of his Mana and she took care of him the entire time he was unconscious,” Wingal asked in confusion. 

Palamedes looked a bit surprised to say the least especially because he never thought the winged dog would just come out and said it not beating around the Bush whatsoever. “Your 100% correct the truth is we used to have a sixth member named Shiron. That was until we went on a reconnaissance mission to the Dragon Empire. We were ambushed by a whole Legion of dragon Knights and their leader Aleph. To make a long story short, Shiron did his best to shield us but one of the attacks hit the cliffside we were on and clasped. We all fell, I was able to grab both Garmore and Luan. Light Saver caught Lily but was too slow to catch Shiro and he fell into the lava. After that we retreated and well the rest is history.”

“I am so sorry for your lost, I guess what my wife says is right on the mark about me never being able to shut my trap,” Wingal said with sorrow in his voice about reminding Palamedes of such a sad event.

“Wait a minute you're telling me you're married! But I thought high beasts weren’t allowed to get married,” Palamedes shouted in surprise.

“You're right, unfortunately Royal Paladins have banned high beasts from getting married, but Luckily for me I have reached the rank of Royal beast so that rule did not apply to me. Unfortunately, I don't think my son will be as lucky by the time he becomes of age. That's why personally I hope to do enough courageous deeds to ask His Majesty to lift the ban. I'm just lucky that Ezzel is more reasonable unlike his predecessor who initiated the rule all because she was bitten by a high beast once,” Wingal said.

“Wow, not only did I not know you had a wife but a son as well. Out of curiosity what is his name?” Palamedes asked as he started to enjoy learning more about his new friend.

“Wingal the 22nd,” Wingal said with way too much pride in that name even though it’s the same one he and most his family all shared.

The only thought that went through Palamedes head was it was kind of sad that for the last twenty something dogs they could not come up with something better. He still enjoyed the long talk that followed it, so long in fact they lost track of time. Before they knew it, the next pair had come to relieve them.

* * *

  
Once Palamedes and Wingal returned to their tents both File and Lily started their watch. File was a bit disappointed, after all out of all the amazing fighters he could have been paired up with, he got suck with what he could only assume was Garmore’s side piece after all they had shared a tent the whole night. No matter how he looked at it he didn’t want to sit here silently for the whole hour and a half, so he decided to open his mouth and began to speak. “Hey, you how did you come into Sir Garmore’s "Service at night" ?”

The white haired girl just look at File thinking how to respond to his question opting for her usual snarkiness, “Wow, that might just be the rudest way to ask a question I have ever heard, seriously I've met Barbarians with better manners. Let's try that again shall we, first you introduce yourself then ask the personal questions. Like this ‘Hello am Lily it’s nice to make your acquaintance.’ You would be File if I'm not mistaken, the youngest and apparently rudest knight in Thing Savers party correct me if I'm wrong,” said Lily with a sarcastic grin on her face.

“OK, I get your point my apologies for not introducing myself first, but you didn't answer my question, or is it that you don't want to admit how you met him,” File said in a condescending voice. 

“No, I have nothing to hide. I was just trying to teach a little boy how to talk to new people, so as to not come off as condescending as he really is,” Lily said in a low snarl at the young knight wow Struck a nerve with his implication.

“I don’t mean to offend anyone,” File said in a sarcastic tone which angered Lily even more. “I just wanted to make sure that you can be helpful in a fight and not just Garmore’s bitc…,” but before he could finished his crud comment Lily jumped from her seat and pushed File down clinching his throat tightly and began to speak.

“If you utter another word no magic in this world will heal what I do you do you. Understand?” Lily growled at him with so much anger that there was no doubt in his mind that she is 100% serious when it came to her threat. 

After that extremely awkward moment where File learned an important lesson, not to pick fights unless you know you're stronger than the other party. The two of them agreed to just sit there silently for the remainder of their hour until the shift change that way, they didn’t piss each other off any more than they already had. After all they can both agree getting into a fight the night before a huge battle was a terrible idea.

* * *

So as Lily and File swapped with the next patrol that being Luna and Larousse. But before Lily entered her tent for the evening she whispered something to her sister, “Be careful we don’t know them too well and he could be just as rude as his friend was, apparently not all of them are as nice as Light Saver thinks they are,” Lily said in with concern in her voice for her sister’s safety.

Luna just stared at her sister not sure how to respond, but after giving her sister a quick once over she noticed that her sister had dirt on her knees almost as if she was on the ground at one point. Once she put two and two together, she took her sister's hand in her owns gave it a gentle squeeze trying to reinsure her sister that everything will be ok. After that Luna gave her sister a hug before parting ways so that way her sister can get some must needed rest.

Now that it was just her and the knight that she did not know too much about she could not help but feel nervous at her current situation. Even if she was nervous, she had a job to do and no matter what she will not fail Garmore or Lily for that she could never forgive herself.

“First, let me just start off with my sincerest apologies for what my comrade said about your sister, it was uncalled for and completely unacceptable behavior befitting a knight no matter how young he is,” Larousse said in a low voice as to not scare the wolf girl.

Luna’s ears shot up in surprise at his statement, not only because of how honest he sounded but because underneath it all his voice hid his disappointment in it for his comrade’s actions. This peeked Luna’s Interest, after all she had figured something had happened, but she was not sure what it was. After all her sister didn't say anything to her so it surprised her that File would say anything to incriminate himself to his fellow soldier who apparently had a better moral compass then File himself. “I do not know what you mean, but if he did something to Lily, I would like to know what he did to her,” Luna said looking Larousse in the eyes for the first time all night.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong he didn’t do anything physically to her, he just made a crude comment about the fact that she is beast-kin,” Larousse said with his hands raised in a surrender like fashion.

Even though she could tell he was being completely honest with her, there was something that did not add up correctly at all. After all he knew all that had happened when he was asleep at the time because there is no way that little knight would have told him any of this. So, at that moment Luna had decided to ask the question on her mind “How do you know what happened? Not to be rude or anything but I highly doubt that File told you himself, so how did you know?”

Larousse looked absolutely stunned by the question she had asked him. With his hands shaking a lot suddenly after just realizing he had slipped up and said too much but deciding it would be beneficial to everyone that we could trust each other so that way we can fight better as a team. Taking a deep breath before answering her, “The truth is I don’t get much sleep now a days, and the two major factors in that are my chronic insomnia and the nightmares I have always had,” Larousse said has he releases his left arm which he had been clenching subconsciously the whole time.

Seeing this Luna walks over to Larousse and sits next to him on large log that he has been on throughout the night. She then reaches out for his still shaking hand and grasps it with her own and entangles her fingers around his tightly to reassure him he is not alone. She wanted to ask him more about his nightmares, because she knows all too well that having someone to talk to makes you feel not nearly as alone which is half the battle. “What are your nightmares about if you don’t mind me asking,” she asked in a calm voice. 

Larousse thought about it for a moment before deciding to agree to her request on one condition, “Ok, I will tell you more about them, but you must tell me something about yourself as well. So, do we have a deal?” he asks in the hopes that this would be enough to get her to open up about herself.

Luna is hesitant to take him up on his offer because on one hand she really wanted to help Larousse, but on the other hand if she slipped up and revealed her and her sister’s secret then both of them and Garmore would be in trouble. But all the worries she had faded away the moment she could feel the tremble in his hand return, right before letting go of her hand in an attempt to hide it from her. She would be dammed before allowed anyone to suffer if she could help them. “You got yourself a deal.”


	6. tales around the camp fire PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on chronicles of cray, Luna had Suggested for them to take turns in pairs to keep watch throughout the night. Everyone was hesitant at first but came around to the idea, some of these pairings went well others not so much but the most interesting pairing yet was with Luna herself and Larousse for this one there is more than meets the eye to them

Chapter 6

So, as the cold wind howled in the back of the night sky, Larousse took a deep breath preparing himself to regale his nightmares of the past to the young and eager wolf girl who sat next to him ready to listen to his tale. “It all started on a regular day just like any other in the peaceful little town called Brightstone which I had lived in my entire life. It’s only about a thousand miles from the border of the Dragon Empire, so we always had problems with bandits and crooks but nothing we could not handle. Oh, and by we, I mean me and my best and closest friend Benon,” he said that last part with so much care and tenderness that Luna could tell that Benon meant the world to Larousse. “We had grown up together, fought together, and always had each other's backs. No matter how many bandits ever came to our town we would send them packing as soon as they came to town. Nothing could have stopped us, but one day the lord who owned the land Brightstone was on had pass away of old age and had no heir to replace him, so the town was given to Sir Bors aka the Knight of Conviction. One of the most righteous knights you’ll ever meet, the man is known for his absolute belief in the law and if you break it no matter the reason, then you might as well be a lamb ready for the slaughter to him. The most prominent example of his cruel sense of justice would be the day my life would change forever. The guilty party in question was a single mother who stole a ham for her three kids, and he decided the best punishment fitting the minor crime would be stoning her to death in the public square, because that makes sense. Oh, but that wasn’t even the worst of it,” he said in a furious tone of voice. “For you see to make sure that no one ever tried this again he decided to make sure that it was her youngest kid who casts the first stone and if not then all of her family then would be held in contempt of obstructing justice. At first the kid did not want to do it but then the mother herself pleated with tears running down her face for her son to do it because she did not want him to get hurt,” Larousse once more paused this time to stir the fire to make sure did not go out, or at least that is what it seemed but Luna could tell it was definitely just an excuse for him to take a moment to regain his thoughts before continuing with his story. “Unfortunately, it was only after they've already thrown over a dozen more stones at the poor woman. That’s when I had arrived on the scene and Benon explained the whole ordeal to me, outraged at what I had heard, but more so at Benon for allowing this to get this far in the first place. At that moment I decided to intervene without thinking about the consequences for my action. Little did I know that my decision would cost me everything I loved,” Larousse said while on the verge of tears.

Luna realizing that Larousse was on the verge of breaking down she reached out her hand and started to run through his hair over and over in an attempt to calm him down, after all it has always made her and her sister feel better when Garmore did it to them. So, of course it would work here.

Even though it was a nice attempt to put him at easy he could not help but let out a small chuckle at the fact that a beast-kin, who are notorious for hating being petted like there are some kind of high beast, is doing exactly that in an attempt to calm him down. “Thank you very much Luna. So, as I was saying, I had just arrived on scene of this horrible abuse of power and could not stand by and watch so I had to do something. So, I took my javelin and ran in between her and the mob and began to block as many of them as I could until the stones stopped and that when I noticed that Benon’s magical barriers had appeared before us to protect us. Unfortunately for us just as fast as they had appeared, they were shattered by a third-tier lightning spell that had erupted from the mob or to be more precise form Sir Bors and his rapier. As soon as I had realized what was about to go down, I prepared myself for the fight against the arrogant bastard who thought any of this was a good idea. He proceeded to charge at me closing the distance between us. Lunching forward with his rapier just barely missing my stomach as I dodged to the right of his attack just in the nick of time, but after he missed, he preceded to discharge more blue lightning from his magical rapier. But not directed towards me, no his real target the entire time was the woman that he had sentenced to death. Unfortunately, his lightning was faster than I could anticipate, and even though I tried to jump in the way, sad to say, it was far too late. The blue streak of lightning hit the mother dead in the center of her chest killing her on the spot. Just as I was about to get back up to continue the fight a magic seal had appeared beneath me; blue chains had emerged from it binding me down to the ground with my javelin just out of reach. That’s when Sir Bors stepped towards me and pointed his sword at me and charged me with the crime of attempted jail break of a criminal and assaulting a knight. ‘You shall be detained in jail until you get a fair trial of your peers,’ Sir Bors said to me in such an icy cold manner very much unbecoming of a knight, who just murdered a defenseless woman. After that I was locked up in a single cell. The worst part of it was the fact that the whole cell was shrouded in complete darkness except for the small rays of light from a lone barred window in the back wall that pierced through the darkness, and there I waited for hours on end just me in a confined space all alone waiting. Waiting for my trial to start. Then something unexpected happened, even though night had already fallen, and morning wasn’t for another several hours, red light was shining through the small gaps between the bars of my window, but it was not sunlight. As sunlight would show more of a yellow, but this was different. It was deep, cardinal red and as the light poured through the bars so too did black smoke. At that moment all I could wonder was, what the hell was going on. After all, for so much smoke and fire to be showing through, it could only mean one thing. Brightstone was under attack by a fearsome dragon. That’s when I began to shout for any one of the guards to release me so I could help Benon. I was shouting and banging on the bars hoping for someone, anyone to hear my plea, and after an hour or so a hooded figure showed up with a key in hand and released me. They then immediately left before I could thank him properly or even see who it was. But at that moment I could not think of anything else besides rushing out and trying to save as many lives as I could. So, once I got my armor and javelin back from the jail’s warehouse. I left as fast possible to see how bad it could possibly be, but my worst fears didn’t even do this tragedy justice. For you see at first all I could see was light from the fire as all the houses around me were lit a blaze and the screams that filled that terrible night sky. While running through the town looking for anybody who didn’t evacuate in time before this hell had started up, that’s when I heard a scream come from a burning building and before I could think of what to do my feet had already carried me crashing through the door, and running up to the voice I heard and that’s when I found a small gray haired little boy who could not be any older than 11 years old in the corner surrounded by fire. I began swinging my javelin fast enough to put out the 4-foot wall of fire that blocked my path. Once the flames had been extinguished, I ducked in to grab him, but right before I could leave the way I came in I noticed the stairs had collapsed. Suddenly, with no other way out I decided to grab the young boy, hold him as tight as possible and jumped out of the two-story window. Luckily for me the boy was unharmed. Unfortunately, though I cannot say the same for myself. I had just broken my ankle in the process but no matter what it was definitely worth it. I asked him if he was OK, as I tried like Hell to put on a brave face so as to not scare the boy. He told me he was fine but pointed to my leg asking if it was OK. I insisted it was good, it is only a small break. I can still walk on it I told him. That being said I asked him where his parents were. Telling him if he needed any help finding them, I could at least do that much. I was still trying to cover for the extreme pain I was in, but I had to make sure he was good and not scared.

He told me that only his father was with him and had gone out for groceries for dinner but hadn’t returned yet, and the way he said it I could tell he was scared and extremely worried about them.

I looked at the small boy and tried to reassure him that his father was fine. Convincing him that he was probably waiting by the town gate. Insisting that he had seen the fire but were held up from coming back in to save him, so now he was waiting for him to find him. As I talked to him, I was trying to stand, but with my broken ankle, it was just no use. The boy noticed that I could not stand, but I was too stubborn to admit it, so he lent me his shoulder to lean on. After which he helped me to sit on the ground. He then extended his hands to my ankle and his hands started to glow a green light.

The boy started to apologies saying that he was sorry, but a second-tier healing spell is the best he could do, but with any luck it will be enough to get me on my feet. I could see he was scared but hid it well as he started the spell.

After a minute or so the pain was completely gone. I then looked at him and told him my name was Larousse, asking him what his name was so I thank him for all he had done. 

The boy looked surprised to say the least, he was thinking that in the middle of all this chaos here I stood wanting to know his name to thank him. He thought I was crazy, and told me as much, insisting that it was he who should be thanking me for saving his life. I shook my head, telling him that anyone would have done same thing, but he truly had a gift and thanked him again for healing my ankle. He simply bent his head down saying that his name was Charon and no thanks were required.

After that I decided to take him to the city gate where it would be safest and hoped to find his father or at least Benon, but when we arrived at the gate we looked and looked but to no avail. We could not find his father anywhere. That was when I sat Charon down and told him this ‘I need you to be strong for me, I’m going back in there to find your father and my friend. Until I come back, I need you to help as many injured civilians as you can. Can you do that for me?’ the young boy nodded back at me right before I went back into the inferno.

After running through the destroyed remains of Brightstone for what felt like hours, there I finally found someone just standing there in the center of the street almost like he was not even aware of the current carnage going on around him. I called out to him in an attempt to get his attention, but he did not respond to me. No, instead he started to walk towards me, weapon drawn in my direction. That was when I realized it was Sir Bors who stood before me with his rapier pointed at me. With a look of murderous intent shimmering brightly in his blue eyes that glowed red I assume because of the fire roaring in the background. Then he began to speak saying something about how criminals like me should stay in their cells and not get a pass because of a little fire like this. It was at that very moment I knew I and this poor excuse for a knight would never see eye to eye. After all, if he could stand here amongst all of this death and destruction and preach about the stupid law that he cares more about then the people he was sworn to protect. Then he was truly lost. 

The next thing I knew he was already charging at me full speed; he was faster than he was earlier in the day. Clearly, he was not interested in taking prisoners this time, luckily for me there was more distance between us this time and I was able to counter in time to prevent him from hitting me in the throat, which he was aiming for. Once I countered his first attack, he immediately followed it up with a barrage of jabs all aimed at different arteries in an attempt to finish this fight fast. Luckily for me and thanks to my javelin being a bigger weapon than his it made it a lot easier to parry each swing but, unfortunately this meant I could only protect myself and not go on the offense. That was until about the eighth blow I had parried, he was not having any more of this and decided to change up tactics jumping back a good three feet pointing his rapier at me. Knowing full well what was about to happen I only had a brief moment to come up with a counter to the blue lightning that was going to be coming my way. That's when I decided the best defense was a good offense so I decided to throw my javelin at him in the hopes that it would conduct his lightning back at him. So, when he pointed his rapier at me a red magic circle started to from at the tip and launched a single blue bolt of lighting with a red tint at me. Faster then before, so fast in fact, that I did not have time to react and it hit me, dead in the chest. Fortunately for me whatever spell he decided to use this time might have been faster, but not nearly as deadly for it sent me flying but did not kill me, unlike the poor woman who is this monster had slaughtered earlier. Deciding the best course of action would be to play dead and wait for him to come closer and take this monster by surprised, and so I waited for him to let down his guard. Just as he approached me to finish me off, he raised his sword above my throat and just as he was about to bring it down, I rolled to the right and jumped back up. Before he could wedge his rapier free from the ground, I plunged my javelin into his lower chest, then yanked it out hit him upside the head to knock Bors out cold. After which, I chose to leave the cruel man in the streets and continued forward in my mission to find Benon and or Charon’s father.

While going through the burning town I finally got to the town square, where I found Benon gasping for air while using magic to stop the bleeding of his right arm which was completely missing. As soon as I noticed what was going on, I jumped in the middle of the fight. The fight between my closest friend and an enormous fire breathing dragon, with a blazing core in its stomach, and who was wielding a sword twice as big as myself. The next thing I knew the dragon had raised its huge sword and brought it down a massive wave of cardinal fire came our way. Right before it collided with us a magical barrier appeared to defend me, and I knew all too well who did it because no matter how dire the situation Benon will always have my back. Not wanting to give the dragon a chance to counterattack I charged foreword jumping from one burning rooftop to another until I was right behind the dragon and impaled it in the back of the neck, but doing this was a bad idea because apparently the Dragon's blood burst into flames as soon as it was introduced to oxygen. So once of my javelin impaled it a giant explosion happened which flung me backwards to a crumbling rooftop which I promptly fell through the already damaged roof. That being said the hit must have affected the dragon as shown when it roared out in agony right as I got out of the burning building I was thrown into. I also noticed that the Dragon’s attention was no longer on Benon but now was solely on me. As it prepared for another attack, I noticed Benon preparing one of his highest spells he can use, that being a six-tiered wind spell that can devastate a whole block, but unfortunately it takes about five minutes to set it up. So, all I had to do is stall for the remainder those five agonizing minutes. I decided to charge once more, making sure to avoid his sword swing by dodging under it, then taking the opportunity to stab him in the ankle. That brought the dragon down to one knee, which took the dragon a solid two and a half minute to regain its balance. He then struggled but made it to a standing position and preparing for yet another assault on me. But what he did next surprised me, he took to the sky then made a cardinal red circle which manifested in front of him and he then started to pour his mana in to it until another two minutes had passed. Next, he roared the name of the spell **inferno strike** , and the next thing I knew a fifth-tiered fireball spell rained down from above and was coming towards us. That when I heard Benon say he was sorry, just as I turned to face him, I was blown away into yet another pile of rubble that used to be a house. Fortunately, I was able to get myself out of the rubble just in the nick of time to see the giant air slash cut right through the fireball. It hit the dragon right in his arm, cutting it clean off, and thanks to his blood it exploded right in his face sending the dragon flying backwards and running for the hills. That was when I turned to the left to look at my most treasured friend who is laying on the ground still bleeding out, and then that's when it hit me why he had apologized to me. For you see casting such a spell used the remainder of his mana which means he could not stop the bleeding anymore, I rushed over fast as my feet would carry me, falling to my knees beside my friend, and grabbed his hand which did not have any strength left in it. When I looked over at his very pale face, tears began to go down my face and I pleaded with whatever gods were listening to not let this man who has done so much good, to be taken from me. To this day I still remember what his last words to me were, as I looked into his amber eyes which glowed red in the morning light and he said, ‘Why where you not here when I needed you?’. Then collapsed in my arms. I knew all to well why I was not here when he needed me, because I was in jail, all because I needed to play hero. If only I had shown more restraint, he would still be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your support it means the world to me I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. tales around the camp fire PT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on chronicles of cray, Larousse had just finished telling Luna all about his biggest regret and how it cost him the most important person in his life, and now it’s Luna’s turn to tell her story but is their more then meets the eye to this beast-kin only time will tell.

Chapter 7 

Once Larousse had uttered the last words to his tale with so much regret in his voice it was at that very moment that Luna knew she could not come up with a single positive thing to say to Larousse to relieve him of his pain. After all what could you possibly say to a man who had lost so much in a single night. Luna knew all too will that if the roles where reversed and that she had lost Lily and Garmore she would not be able to live with herself. “If you don't mind me saying, I don't think what you did was wrong. You saw something you could not accept and had the courage to act in an attempt to save a life. No matter what, choosing to save a life will never be the wrong answer, no matter what it might cost us down the road,” she said as serious as a heart attack.

Larousse was taken aback by Luna’s words after all it was not a very Royal Paladin thing to say, especially considering the code all Paladins try to live their lives by which is, ‘For the sake of justice we will persevere’. Which means that honor means more than the lives of the people we have sworn to protect. It filled my heart with so much joy knowing that there were more people out there like me and Thing Saver who care about the people then the rules. “ Out of sheer curiosity, what would you have done if you were in my place, would you have stood idly by, or would you have taken action even knowing what would have happened later down the road,” Larousse asked in a blunt tone of voice.

Luna paused for a moment to think about what he had just asked her. After all there were many ways to take it. One way to take it was that he was asking her for validation for his actions, on the other hand one could mistake it as a way of saying that only someone as idealistic and simple as her could think that it was worth it even though you failed to save the mother who you started all this trouble over in the first place. After several awkward minutes she finally came up with the answer she was looking for. “Even if I knew my actions would lead to me being all alone, if it meant doing what I believe to be right at that moment then there’d be no regrets. After all we only get one life to live, no point in looking back at every mistake we may have made when all the good we attempt to do will always outweigh all the terrible things we fail to stop,” Luna said with more confidence than anything she had ever said in her life up to this point.

Larousse’s lips curved to form a small smile out of amusement. “That’s a very straight forward opinion, most would have given something little more grayish then such a black and white prospective,” he said in a joking manner.

“But you see that’s the problem with most knights now a days, they get so caught up in all the red tape and rules of the position, they forget that the most important thing will always be protecting everyone!” Luna said emphasizing the protecting everyone part more than anything else.

It was at that moment, that Larousse wanted to know even more about this young wolf girl who sat next to him, who reminded him a lot of his younger self back when he believed in the Royal Paladin code. “Well since I told you my tale, and we had an agreement, it's only fitting that you tell me your tale,” Larousse said trying his best to hide his excitement in his voice, after all it wasn’t every day that he gets to meet such a honest soul and he was dying to know why she was so different than any other beast-kin he had met before.

Luna smiled back at him because she knew full well that he was excited to hear her tale. Which if she had to be honest put her at ease just a little bit, for you see people tend to not notice contradictions in a story when their enjoying it. “My story starts in the middle of the night, when the moon was full, and the snow had just finished falling upon the forest floor that evening. My sister and I had just changed into our wolf forms you know, because it was a full moon, and that’s just how things work,” Luna said as if it was common knowledge that everyone should know.

Larousse found this strange to say the least, due to the fact that most beast-kin can’t even do a full transformation without decades of training, and not to be mean to Luna, but she seemed too young to be able to do it at all. Unless she has that rare blood curse he had heard about from Garmore where you can’t help but transform on a full moon, but if that’s the case, then her family must have been either cursed by a witch or have been attacked by a werewolf. Larousse thought about interrupting Luna to ask but he chose to remain silent, considering Luna had quietly listening to his story so it’s only right he does the same.

“Once we were done changing in to our pure white, four legged forms we started to run through the quiet forest with the cold fresh wind blowing in our faces. Honestly there is nothing better especially compared to the city where everything is so loud and smells of gasoline and smog,” Luna said while holding her nose to get her point more across about how bad the smell is for beast-kin.

It was at that remark that made Larousse let out a little chuckle, because he definitely can agree with her on that. After all, back when he lived in Brightstone it wasn’t too bad, because they did not have much industrialization. That is compared to many of the major metropolises of the sanctuary where they had a lot of more accessible high-grade magic tools to make their lives easier.

“By that chuckle I can assume you agree with me on my opinion, no surprise there since you grew up in a small town just like me,” she said in her usual gentle voice. “All things considered, let’s get back to my story shall we. After running for what felt like hours, just so we can stretch our legs a little we came upon a large clearing with nothing in the whole field except for a lone apple tree with crimson red apples ripe for the picking. Being just a tad bit hungry after our usual run we agreed the apples would make the perfect snack to nibble on. Lily being older than me by like thirty seconds, always insist going first in case there maybe traps, unfortunately, her fears were valid this time,” Luna said gone her usual gentle voice this time being replaced with one full of murderous intent to those who dare cross her.

In an evening full of twists and turns this the one took Larousse by surprised the most. Mostly since meeting her he had assumed that she and his younger self where the same, but he was wrong. Where he would have just blamed himself, she obviously doesn’t beat herself up over her misfortune but instead she despises those who wronged her.

Luna continued in the same menacing voice that just sent shivers down Larousse’s back, “After getting halfway through the clearing, I heard a click, right before hearing the sound of my sister’s screams fill the night sky, and what happened after that was the sight of red blood staining the pure white snow that blanketed the ground. I rushed after her to see what happened, only to notice that her left back leg was trapped in a bear trap. Just before I tried to unwedge her leg free from the horrible metal contraption, I heard the sound of someone pulling a trigger right before I felt a prick in my stomach and then started to feel dizzy and fall unconscious. Eventually I woke up in a cage right next to my sister whose leg was shoddily bandaged up.”

“Wait a minute your telling me that you two where mistaken for just, normal high beast and someone tried to poach you?” Larousse accidently said, out of pure shock at what he just heard.

Luna just looked at Larousse thinking if she should just ignore his question but then choosing to simply answer his question, “Yes. Now as I was saying, when I had awoken, I saw who had taken us hostage. It was a pair of knights, one female with white hair and blue eyes with a sword and shield sitting next to her, and the other one was a redheaded man with purple eyes and a gold sword attached to his hip. Unfortunately for me, there was no way I could think of to get out of my current predicament, after all I was stuck in a cage with no weapons what's so ever. Worst of all was that Lily was still in danger from blood loss because the bandage wasn’t tied tight enough to stop it. So, I decided to use some magic to freeze the wound to make sure she did not bleed out. Just as I had finished freezing the wound, the red head started to walk over to the cage with an excited look in his eye, just before he spoke, ‘Hey Pellam, look at this one. It can use ice magic,’ he said to the silver haired knight apparently named Pellam,” Luna said in the same spiteful voice that she had been using.

Larousse could fell a chill run down his back, not from the story though, no it was the fact that when Luna uttered the name of the female knight, he could have sworn he saw her face twist into a demented smile.

“After that they persisted on and on about meaningless things like ‘Oh, our little girl will love her new birthday gifts don’t you think Pellam?’ the red head said in the same over the top positive voice he’d had used earlier. That’s when Pellam responded to her husband’s question in a cold calculating voice ‘but of course, my dear Ars, our little Akane would love anything you get her.’ This continued for some time, which was fortunate for us since this gave me enough time to freeze the bars of the cage making them week enough to break. Once the bars where weaken to point where I could easily smash them, I hoisted my sister over my back and then smashed through the bars, and started to run as fast I could to put as much distance as I could between myself and those knights,” Luna said while gasping for air and staring at the fire deep in thought as if she was reliving the memories all over again.

Larousse realizing this must be the most stressful part of her past. After all the sister she loves so very much is injured on her back, while they are getting chased through the forest by two armed knights, who are trying to make them their daughter’s pets. Thinking what to do next Larousse choses to rub her head like she did earlier to him, in an attempt to calm her down, it appears to have worked because she stopped hyper ventilating.

“Thank you for that,” Luna said in her soft tone voice this time. “I continued to run for what felt like hours, until I came upon another campground this time only one person was there, a man with brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over to us before stopping when I began to growl at him to let him know not to mess with me. What he did next astonished me to say the least. He went back to his tent and pulled out a first aid kit then began to speak ‘ I don’t mean you any harm but, I do recommend you let me see your friend there so she can be treated properly,’ he said in a sincere and kind voice. To this day I don’t know what made me trust him, be it the sincerity in his voice or the look of worry in his eye for a complete stranger. Whatever it was I’m glad I trusted him for my sister’s sake. A couple minutes past while he was in the tent tending to my sister’s wounds, I was waiting by the fire praying for her safety. He finally emerged from the tent and began to speak ‘The good news is she won’t die from blood lose, and with any luck if you find a good enough healer there will only be a little scaring but she will walk just fine with no limp what’s so ever,’ he said trying to comfort me,” she said with a gentle simile on her face.

“I assume that was Sir Garmore who saved you which is why you two are so loyal to him?” Larousse asked for confirmation on his assumption of the situation.

“You’re correct that it was Garmore who saved us, but that’s not why I fell in love with him. For you see my story does not end there. No, my story ends when the sun rises, and our pursuers caught up with us. An argument erupts between Garmore and the two others on how best to settle this. Garmore thinks that they should leave us alone and would even pay them to do so, they on the other hand were having none of it. They just wanted to keep us and give us over to their daughter. This went on for some time until Pellam went behind Ars and whispered something I could barely make out with my wolf hearing ‘we should just attack and take them by force after all you know how rare it is to find a white wolf let alone one that can use magic.’ Ars paused for a minute as if he was thinking if it was worth it or not. Once he had made his decision he slowly reached for his sword in preparation for the attack, but I struck first lunching a large ice crystal at him piercing his right knee in one shot and bringing him down to his knees. That was when Pellam unsheathed her sword but at that distance, it will be no use against my magic, or at least that's what I thought. Next thing I knew she pulled back her hand in a swiping motion and proceeded to twirl her wrist and the blade started to unjoin itself changing into a chain link sword coming towards me, so fast I could not react. Closing my eyes preparing for the pain but nothing came, instead I heard dripping coming from ahead of me opening my eye to the sight of Garmore impaled by the sword that was meant for me,” she said still having that warm smile she has every time she talks about Garmore.

Larousse listened intently to the story, but something in the back of his mind that doesn't add up, after all she just said the sun rose and yet she was still in wolf form but the blood curse should have stopped after the sun had risen. Maybe she forgot to mention she turned back.

“So as Garmore held on to her blade as long as he could I rushed her as fast I could and jumped on top of her making her drop her sword. She then stabbed me in the side with the pointed end of her shield. In that moment I had a choice to make I could either get off of her and hope she doesn’t retaliate, or I bite into her throat and watch as she gasps for air and bleeds out like how sister almost died all because of her. Obviously, I chose option B and do you want to know a secret I enjoyed every second of it,” Luna said with the same twisted smile I saw only a brief moment before, but now she wore it proudly on her face.

“Y…you don’t mean that do you?” Larousse said almost unable to hide how much fear that smile put in him.

Luna turns her head in confusion at Larousse’s question “I thought you of all people would understand me, considering what happed in Brightstone wasn’t your fault but instead that fool Bros,” she shouted at him.

Before Larousse could respond to her, they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Light Saver who was in the next group of watchers ready for the shift change that had apparently slipped both their minds.


	8. Tales around the campfire pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on chronicles of cray, Luna had just finished telling Larousse all about her past and how if anyone was foolish enough to mess with the most important people in her life, they will pay for it with their lives and now but unfortunately they were interrupted by the changing of the guards. 
> 
> P.S sorry this took so long hopefully the next chapter will come sooner

Chapter 8

Light Saver had emerged from her tent to the sight of something, she never thought she would see. The quietist member of her family standing her ground, looking down at a complete stranger and not backing down on what she believes in. It was at that moment that Light Saver could not help but run over to the young wolf girl and sweep her into a big warm hug that caught Luna off guard to say the least.

“Light Saver your suffocating me, please let go of me,” Luna was barely able to get the words out because her face was firmly pressed against Light Saver’s chest plate.

“Oh, my deepest apologies tiny one. It’s just so rare to see you stand up for yourself, and not just defending Lily or Garmore when some ignorant fool makes some groundless presumption about you guys. As much as I adore seeing you bare your fangs and not giving up, you’re aware that we are supposed to be allies right?” Light Saver said in a calm and caring voice.

Luna realizes that Light Saver was right as always, and that she shouldn’t yell at Larousse for not believing in what she does. After all that would make her no better than those who condemn her and Lily for the love they hold for Garmore. “You’re right we’re on the same team,” Luna said in a calm voice as she turned to face Larousse and began to speak. While bowing to Larousse Luna started to speak in the same honest voice that Larousse had heard back when he was reminiscing about his nightmares “my sincerest apologies for losing my temper at you like that it’s a bad habit of mine. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my outburst.”

Larousse paused for a second before saying anything, after all Light Saver had a point and it's not like he could completely disagree with what Luna did, but he did disagree with the fact that she enjoyed it. “No need to worry about it. After all Light Saver is right, we’re on the same team and I look forward to working alongside the two of you in tomorrow’s battle,” Larousse said in a cheerful voice.

Luna raised her head after hearing that he had forgiven her. “Thank you very much I hope you have a good sleep,” Luna said with a huge smile on her face before heading off to Garmore’s tent.

Thing Saver just emerged from his tent just as Larousse was entering his own tent, which means that it would just be him and Light Saver alone. “Hi Light Saver, how are things going with yo… I mean patrol,” he said trying to act as nonchalant as possible, as he sits on the log across from Light Saver just six feet separating them.

Light Saver smiled at the awkward attempt to hide the fact that he was concerned about her. “It’s been peaceful out here, oh and I am doing just fine if you were wondering,” she said with a playful smile on her face as she moved a couple of inches closer to Thing Saver on the log.

Thing Saver wanted to change the topic as soon as possible as to not make a fool of himself. “So, are you prepared for tomorrow’s battle against Vortex’s army? Even if it will be an easy victory for us,” Thing Saver said with hint of arrogance in his voice.

Light Saver knew all too well why Thing Saver had so much confidence in his fighting prowess, after all he was one of the main reasons why Ezzel was able to take the throne from his evil sister the Imperial Daughter during Ezzel’s rebellion. “I’m as ready for war as anyone can be, that being said I never look forward to battle, after all you have no idea how the battle will turn out,” Light Saver said with a fake smile on her face trying her hardest to not look weak in front of him. Light Saver trying to get a more uplifting vibe going asked her fellow dragon of the cloth in a playful but still warm manner, “So, Silver Saver what do you like to do when you’re not saving his highness from random battlefields?”

Thing Saver was confused by the nickname until he remembers their embarrassing first meeting. Even though it was not his finest moment he decides to roll with it, because if he had to be honest, he loved how much warmth he felt from her simple gesture. “Well that depends, if I’m alone on my days off or if I had someone amazing to share my time with like ……….,” he paused before he said anything, he might regret. “So, yea like I said it depends on who I am with,” he said hoping she would let him slide with that. To his surprise when he turned to look her in the eyes, he could have sworn her face turned a light shade of red as if she was blushing, but that couldn’t possibly be it. Must've been the reflection of the fire off her beautiful scales.

Light Saver turned to hide her face after all it’s unbecoming of an archbishop such as herself to blush, but she just can’t help but find it absolutely adorable how he wears his heart on his sleeve like that. After a hot minute had passed, Light Saver was finally able to get her heart to stop pounding. “When you say, ‘it depends on who I am with’ does that mean you don’t have anyone to spend your time with currently?” Light Saver said in teasing voice while moving a few more inches.

“No, I’ve got people to hang out with like Larousse, Wingal, File and Junos. We hang out all the time,” Thing Saver said with confidence thinking that he knew what she was getting at, but he had the wrong idea. 

Light Saver was able to hold back her laughter from this whole misunderstanding. “That’s not what I meant my dear Silver Saver, I meant do you have someone romantically like a wife or girlfriend perhaps,” Light Saver whispered in a soft angelic voice barely loud enough to be heard over the crackle of the campfire, as she moved over another foot on the log.

“Oh, that’s what you meant. Well to put it simply, no. I have no one when it comes to that department,” Thing Saver said bluntly. “To be honest though it’s not that surprising considering I don’t have much time to meet girls since I’m always cleaning up Alfred’s mess,” Thing Saver said with his exhaustion showing through every word.

Light Saver shaking her head as she realizes she’s going to have to be more direct about this to get through to him. She stands up walks over to him and sits right next to him and begins to whisper just loud enough for him and only him to hear, “My dearest Silver Saver you sound absolutely exhausted, you know I’ve heard that resting your head on the lap of someone who cares for you is a great way of fixing that.”

“Ok, but how does that help me now it’s not like there is someone here who care abo….,” but before Thing Saver could finish his Sentence Light Saver had already slipped her hand onto his shoulder and applied, a gentle nudge forcing his head into her lap. As he was about to speak again, she had moved her finger in front of his mouth to quiet him.

Light Saver once again whisper to Thing Saver in the same warm voice that he just can’t help but fall for, “Hey Silver did you ever notice the forest comes alive if you just wait and listen.”

Thing Saver was confused by what Light Saver said but decides to trust her anyways and what came next was marvelous. The sounds of the wind blowing through the trees. The chirping of the crickets. The hooting of the owls. All Combined with the feeling of his head resting on her lap was the best sensation he's ever felt in fact it was so good that he stated to doze off but before he fell asleep he heard Light Saver say something but he could not make out what it was.

As Thing Saver quietly slept on Light Saver’s lap. She found herself wondering why it was, at this exact moment she was more relaxed then she had been in years. Was it because she was next to one of the most powerful dragons in the Sanctuary? NO, the reason had nothing to do with his power, but instead had to do with his honest heart. Unlike the other higher members of the Holy Guardian Church she had grown accustom to dealing with, Thing Saver was different from them in the fact the he didn’t wear a mask hiding his true intension around her and she loved that about him.

* * *

After some time had passed Thing Saver finally awoke to Light Saver whispering to him “Wake up my dearest Silver Saver your friend is here earlier than expected,” Light Saver said with a noticeable hint of disappointment in her voice.

Thing Saver sat up from Light Saver’s lap to the sight of Junos looking at him with a surprised look on his face. Once Thing Saver got to his feet he put his arm round his friend and bent down in order to pulled Junos in to a huddle and began to speak “Why in Ezzel’s name are you here earlier then the agreed upon time” Thing Saver said trying his hardest to keep his voice down so Light Saver does not hear them.

“Well the thing is I thought that you still might be tired, so I came here to relieve you of guard duty early,” Junos mutter so low that even Thing Saver had problems hearing him. “Sooooo do you want me to leave so you can continue doing whatever the hell I caught you doing in the first place,” Junos said while elbowing me in the ribs and winking at me.

“First of all, I was just resting my head on her lap there was nothing perverted going on, so get your head out of the gutter Junos. Any way if you don’t mind going back to sleep so I could get more time with Light Saver that would be great I think we are hitting it off,” Thing Saver said with a smile on his face.

Junos realizing what Thing Saver meant by “hitting it off” he decides to help his best friend out to the best of his abilities. “Ok I understand what you’re getting at but are you sure you’re not coming on to strong after all women don’t like the smell of desperation on guys,” Junos said with confidence in his voice.

“This coming from the man without a girlfriend,” Thing Saver said in a most blunt voice he could muster.

“True but unlike you I go to bars to hit on girls, so I have way more experience than the workaholic dragon who is far too busy always fixing the royal family’s problem instead of hanging out and just having fun,” Junos said in the smuggest way possible.

“Junos you do remember that to this day you have not succeeded in picking up any of the girls you have hit on, right?” Thing Saver said in an annoyed tone mostly because he didn’t appreciate the workaholic jab especially coming from Junos who is always joking around and who does not take his job seriously.

Before Junos could make a come back Light Saver had interjected “As much fun has it been my dearest Silver Saver am going to call it a night here,” she said as she walked next to Thing Saver to say her farewell more personally to him. She gave him a warm gentle hug and wisped something low enough so only he can hear it “I do look forward to our next time we are alone together,” she then broke from the hug with a smile on her face seeing the results of her flirting on Thing Saver’s face as it turned bright red

As she walks into her own tent Thing Saver began to speak “See I told you, I got game.”

“You do realize she is the one with game, you’re just the prey she has her target set on, right?” Junos snickers while trying his best not to laugh.

“Yes, you’re technically right about that but, from my point of view that is still considered a win. After all, if someone as incredible as her is interested in me that means I’m just that great of a prize,” Thing Saver said beaming with so much pride that it was blinding. “Either way I hope you and Garmore have fun during your patrol.”

“Yea I am sure, me a young 18-year-old knight of the Sanctuary and a 26-year-old former noble now turned Holy Guardian Church soldier will get along swimmingly,” Junos said while crossing his arms in disbelieve.

“But you and Larousse get along just fine and he’s a Holy Soldier, so there should be no problem,” Thing Saver said in the most reassuring voice that he could.

“You’re right, but unlike Garmore, Larousse was only thrown out of the army because of some bullshit charges made by some random noble covering his own ass,” Junos argued. “Seriously I don’t understand why Light Saver defended him? After Garmore killed Bareness Pellam,” Junos shook his head in disbelieve.

“Maybe you can find out why if you talked to him and get to know him better, after all stories have three versions: yours, his and ….,” before Thing Saver could finish Junos interrupted him.

“And the truth that usually lies somewhere between the two, yes you have said it enough times that I know where you’re going with this,” Junos said while finished Thing Saver’s line but with a noticeable amount of sarcasm.

“Well then Junos if you know where I’m going with this then stop complaining and get over it. I am going to sleep. Have a good night,” Thing Saver said before heading back to his tent.

* * *

Once Garmore exited his tent to take his seat on the log to begin his watch. Sometime had passed before Junos could no longer stand the veil of silence that had befallen them and decided to break it started a conversation with Garmore. “It’s very nice to finally put a face to the legends I’ve heard about the great Garmore, like that time you and your loyal wolfs took down Voidmaster and stopped his assassination attempt on king Ezzel. Or that time you beat duke Pendragon in single combat. That being said if you don’t mind me asking, is the legend about you freezing a whole bay then having a sword fight on the froze water with the King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk true,” Junos said trying his best to get to know the veteran knight so that way when he asks about the trial he will not come off as being a jerk.

“Hahaha actually only 90% of that story is true for you see it was Luna who froze the bay not me,” Garmore said with a light cackle.

“Really? I would never guess that someone so quiet was powerful enough to do something so amazing. Wait a minute if what you’re saying is true than why did you get all the credit for that fight,” Junos asked in disbelieve.

“That’s an easy one. Viscount Brutus who oversees Twilight Bay asked the Holy Guardian Church for it. So that way the other nobles would not catch wind of his ineptitude with dealing with Grandblue’s assaults on his ports. But even after Luna, Lily and I helped him out he refused to even recognize or thank Lily and Luna for their help. Just because they are not human,” Garmore said with more sadness in his voice then hatred. “That is enough about me. How about we talk about you, after all the only thing I know about you is that you graduated top of your class even out doing the young prince’s best friend Ahmes,” Garmore said hoping the topic change will distract Junos long enough that he no longer has to talk about the racist lords he deals with on a regular basis.

“Oh my, you have not had the honor of hearing my other legendary adventures. Let me regale you with one of my many tales of bravery,” Junos stared rambling on about his numerous tales of danger and valor.

* * *

After 50 min of Junos telling his stories the sun started to rises. “and that is how I slayed the Jabberwocky of Nightmareland and didn’t lose my head in the process. Oh, is that the sun already how about that,” Junos said in surprise until he realizes that he never got to ask about the trial. He curses himself and his infatuation with talking about himself and hearing his own voice.

“Well that was fun. I especially like the part were Blasteed tried and failed to seduce Hartrud the queen of Nightmareland to get your guy out of jail,” Garmore said with a smile on his face. “I think it’s time we wake everyone up and head out. I want to hear more of your stories over some drinks if you don’t mind.”

“Only if the first arounds are on you,” Junos said as he puts his arm around Garmore’s shoulder getting ready to wake everyone up.


End file.
